


Hopelessly Devoted to You

by Hazloveshisboo



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel asks the football captain to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my friend. I hope you all like it :)

Marcel peeked over his book to look over at the football team. More specifically Louis Tomlinson, captain of the football team. Marcel had had a crush on Louis since they were nine. It was summer and Marcel was reading in the park when a football came flying out of nowhere and hit the side of his head, knocking his glasses off. A boy no older than him ran over. He knelt on the grass and picked the glasses up off the ground, fitting them back on Marcel’s face. When he could see again he recognized the boy as Louis, a classmate of Marcel’s. He’s been gone for the boy ever since.

As in love with Louis as he doesn’t think he could work up the courage to talk to him, at least when he’s surrounded by all his friends; his friends think differently. Zayn and Liam have been pushing Marcel to ask Louis to prom for months. He’s tried to tell them it’s not that easy. They’re lucky because they’ve been together for two years but they won’t listen to reason and continue to push.

He got his chance later that day. Marcel was at his locker, collecting his books to do his homework that weekend. Louis was at his locker across the hall, alone. It was now or never. Marcel took a deep breath, closed his locker, and strode across the corridor.

“L-Louis?” for all his mental preparation he still manages to stutter.

Louis turned, “Yes Marcel?”

“I was just…um…wondering if you maybe,” Marcel didn’t know if he could do this.

Louis; however, loved this. He knew the taller boy liked him and he had been waiting to be asked to prom since the date was announced, turning down any other offers he received. “Marcel?”

“Yes?” Marcel immediately stopped stuttering.

“I would love to go to prom with you,” he smirked at the shocked look adorning the younger boy’s face.

“R-really?” Louis nodded.

“Pick me up at 7:30, I don’t want dinner,” he walked off then, knowing Marcel was watching every step he took.

*****

“Gemma!” Marcel called from their shared bathroom.

“What?” she was leant against the doorway to her room.

“I need help with my hair; I want to impress Louis so I can’t wear it like I usually do. Please?” he was desperate to impress Louis.

“Fine, give it,” she gestured to the jar of hair gel in his hands. Marcel handed it over and sat on the toilet lid, waiting for her to begin.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled her hands away and set the bottle down. “Done,” Gemma stated smiling. “Go ahead and look,” Marcel did as was told and stood, staring into the mirror to see his usually curly hair transformed into a messy quiff.

“Thanks Gem,” he smiled at her brightly.

“No problem. Now go get dressed and get your man,” he smile again and nodded to her, rushing into his room and slamming the door behind him. Marcel stood in the center of his room in just his briefs, staring at the tux hanging from his closet door. He took a deep breath and grabbed it, slipping it on. He watched himself in the mirror, satisfied with his appearance. He nodded to himself and jogged down the stairs to his mum who was waiting at the bottom.

“I’m so happy for you,” Anne smiled at him.

“Thanks mum. I have to get going,” Marcel grinned nervously and snatched his keys off the counter.

*****

Not ten minutes later did Marcel pull up in front of the Tomlinson’s. He sighed nervously and exited the car, slowing walking up the stone path to the front door. He raised his fist and knocked three times. Only several seconds later the door swung open to reveal a young blonde girl. “Are you Marcel?” her voice was high and excited.

“Yes I am. Is Louis ready?” the girl shook her head.

“Come in, he says he’s almost done,” she stepped aside, allowing Marcel entry to the house. As soon as he entered an older woman greeted him.

“Hello darling, you must be Marcel,” she stuck her hand out and he shook it, nodding. “I’m Jay, I’m Louis’ mother. He should be finished any minute.” As if on cue Louis rushed down the stairs on Marcel’s left.

“I’m ready, we can go,” he looked frantic as he grabbed Marcel’s hand and pulled him out the door calling out a good-bye as he threw the door shut behind him. He let out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry but if we stayed any longer they would’ve gotten embarrassing.”

“It’s alright,” Marcel glanced at their interwoven hands and blushed.

“So…prom?” Marcel nodded and led the smaller boy to his car, opening the door for him. “Thank you,” Marcel beamed and shut the door. He trotted to his own side and got in, starting the car and pulling away from the curb. “Marcel?” Louis spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

“Yes?”

“You make that suit look really good,” Marcel looked delighted.

“Thank you.”

“I would’ve preferred you if you wore your glasses though,” Louis confessed, referring to Harry switching out his thick-lensed glasses for his barely-used contacts.

Marcel was surprised. “Why?” he couldn’t fathom why anyone would want to see him in the dorky glasses that took up half his face.

“Because I like you for you; for the way you look without having to dress up for prom. Unless you like wearing contacts I just figured because you wear your glasses all the time you prefer them—”

“Louis!” Marcel cut him off, laughing. “I like my glasses. I wanted to impress you.”

"You impress me without trying.”

“I do?” he asked as he parked the car in the lot of the hotel prom was being hosted in.

“Yes. You’re able to be yourself everyday even with people constantly putting you down. You’re top of the class,” Louis slid his hand into Marcel’s as they strode into the ballroom. Marcel’s cheeks flushed scarlet, “and you’re absolutely beautiful.”

“You’re the first person to ever tell me that that wasn't family.”

“Then I’ll just have to tell you a lot to make up for it, won’t I?” Louis smirked up at the younger boy. “Would you like to dance?” Marcel bowed his head and let Louis lead him to the dance floor. He snuggled into Marcel’s arms, wrapping his own around the other boy’s neck, and fitting his head in the crook of his neck.

“Why did you say yes?” Marcel asked after a few minutes silence.

“Because I wanted to and I like you too.”

“Too?”

“Yes, too. I’ve known about your crush for months,” Louis giggled, pulling away to watch Marcel’s reaction.

“You knew?” he gawked.

“You weren’t exactly subtle,” Marcel burned red.

“I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. It was adorable. I loved it.”

“Really?” Louis nodded and Marcel exhaled in relief.

“Now I have a question for you,” Louis stopped their mindless turning, “Would you, Marcel Styles, do me, Louis Tomlinson, the honor of becoming mine?” Marcel froze.

“B-but you hav-haven’t even k-k-kissed me yet,” he stammered out, glancing down at his shoes and retracting his arms from around the shorter boy.

“I don’t care about that. I care about you. And if it makes you feel better we can kiss before you say yes,” Louis paused watching Marcel and noticing the look of apprehension on his face decided to ask one more question. “Marcel, have you ever been kissed before?” he jerked his head. “Would you like to be?” after a moment’s hesitation the curls bobbed up and down. Louis lifted his hand to cup Marcel’s cheek, bringing their lips centimeters apart. “Are you—?”

“Just kiss me already!” with that Louis crushed their lips together, standing on his toes to get better reach, holding the taller boy flush against his body. Their tongues interlaced, hands running the length of bodies, mouths moving in sync, Marcel believed this to be the best first kiss anybody had ever had. However, he soon pulled away, realizing he left a question unanswered.

“Yes.”


End file.
